Thing for her
by OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO
Summary: Dedication to the wonderful Gaby! -gabycaldemeraz- Paul/OC. No imprint story. Paul realises he has a thing for the girl next door, he can only hope she has a thing for him too...


**Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Gabriella! Happy birthday to you! xx I have been thinking of ways to get this story done and I finally- **_**finally**_** figured out how to write it up. I know this is nothing compared to what you deserve, but I do hope you like it! =D Love you heaps! Xoxo**

**As for everyone else reading, thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you all enjoy it =]**

**NO-ONE'S POV:**

He stood there watching, waiting. Knowing something was going to happen. And it wouldn't be the first time either, the same girl would walk in and she'd have a drink while pulling out papers from her bag and sit and read them before the same guy would follow her in and sit on the other side of her table, basically pissing her off. She'd ignore him or pack up her stuff, finish her drink in two minutes flat and walk out.

He was right, something was starting to happen and he perched himself over the bar, ready to jump over it to help her. The only difference was that the guy was drunk this time, pushing himself onto the back of her chair.

"Damnit Liam, just leave me alone before I-"

"Before you w-waht? Huhn? You gunna try and slap me gen?" the man, Liam, broke out into a fit of giggles and the young lady glared, pulled her glasses from her eyes, and started packing. She swung her bag over her shoulder and stood, drinking her beer, she placed the empty bottle on the table and turned around making a sound of surprise when Liam fell towards her, still laughing.

"Fuck" she shoved him off of her and he fell flat on his back, groaning through more laughter. She was about to step over him, though the drunk man reached out and grabbed her shin, causing her fall on her knees, effectively kneeing Liam's stomach as he groaned in response.

"You mother fucking prick!" her fist came out and she swung at his face, making him turn to the side as she hit him twice "ahh! That fuken hurt y-you bicht!"

Not wanting to wait any longer, the witness jumped over the bar, growling as he did so and made his way over to the hysterical girl hitting the lousy drunk man.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I hate you!" wrapping his arms around her shoulders, effectively stopping her arms from flying around everywhere, he pulled her up and placed her on her feet. Her hair was dishevelled, and she was breathing heavily "I don't want to ever see you! I swear if I do I will do more than punch you!" the bartender looked at her with his mouth partly agape. He thought, after all this time of watching this young lady that she was a calm and preserved woman, but now, after looking at the drunk man groaning on the floor he knew that she was not what he expected.

The saying "_don't judge a book by its cover" _ran though his mind and he closed his mouth and removed his hands from her waist when he made sure she wasn't going to attack again.

"Aye, Mark? Help?" the bar tender called his co-worker to get the drunken man out of the bar and away from the girl he was harassing.

"Are you okay, miss?" letting Mark take care of the drunken man, the bartender looked at the girl as she pushed her hair back, pulling it in a messy bun "yes, I am. I'm sorry for the trouble" her voice was so soft and sad that he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"The main thing is that you're okay… would you like another drink?"

"N-no, I shouldn't I-"

"It's on the house" he smiled at her encouragingly and waited for her to finally nod as her cheeks coloured with a blush. Picking up her bag, he handed it to her and led the way to the bar.

"Take a seat"

"Thanks… I'll have a-"

"Lite beer?"

"I was going to say a martini" raising his brow at her curiously she gave him a shy smile. He nodded and got to work on her martini.

Watching her pull her glasses back on, the bar tender watched her from the corner of his eye. She was pretty, gorgeous even. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, just enough to make her dark eyes bright, even though she had light tired circles under her eyes. She had a nice body, he had noticed just how impressive her breasts were and for a guy who noticed breasts first, he couldn't help but admit that her eyes were what caught his attention.

"Is that a cut?" her question caught him off guard as he placed the alcohol beverage in front of her, leaning over the bench slightly, he watched her place her finger on her neck as she turned to the side. Frowning at the cut, he pulled back and nodded "come round here" he gestured to the entrance to behind the bar and she shook her head.

"No, it's cool; I'll just go to the bathroom"

"Don't be silly, we have band aids and some ointment for that" when she stayed hesitant, he had to force her to get off her seat, grabbing her elbow gently, he forced her off her seat and brought her around, even though he could feel her reluctance he knew she was a little nervous.

"It's a small cut anyway, no biggie" he gave her a charming smile, trying to make her less nervous. She nodded and let him lead her behind a door and into a small dark room, turning on the light; he directed her onto a stool as he pulled out a box off a shelf and sat on an empty bucket across from her.

"Thanks... it's okay, I can-"

"There's no mirror here, you wouldn't be able to do it yourself" he interrupted her quickly not wanting to let her make the excuse of going to the bathroom again. She nodded and he sighed slowly before holding his breath as if not wanting to scare her if he takes a breath.

"Gabriella" she spoke randomly, wanting to break the silence, she couldn't even hear him breathing and it was making her feel weird.

Pulling his hand away from her neck to rip open a band aid, he gave her a confused look "sorry?" it was an automatic reaction, his apology. It would be rude of him not to apologise right? She blushed bright pink and looked down as he ripped a band aid out of its plastic and waited for her to talk again.

"M-my name… I'm Gabriella" his lips parted as he slowly whispered her name "_Gabriella_… it's a pretty name" giving her a sweet smile, the bar tender placed the band aid over her cut and she felt his hand linger on her neck slightly.

"My name's Paul, Paul Lahote"

"It's nice to meet you Paul" she smiled despite the blush colouring her cheeks and looked at him not understanding why this guy was being so nice to her. She usually attracts the weird guys that always seem to turn into someone she wouldn't have imagined them to be. Like Liam "and thanks for pulling me away from almost bashing a guy's brains out" laughing a little loudly, Gabriella blushed again making Paul chuckle.

"I must say, you pack a mean punch" standing up, Paul held his hand out for Gabriella to take and she slowly placed her hand into his and let him pull her off the stool "thanks" she smiled happily at the compliment.

"Can I ask you something though?"

She nodded and waited for him to ask as she made her way around the bar to sit in her place in front of her drink "you might not want to drink that anymore" Paul said already spilling the drink down the sink and starting to make a new one "oh…" she watched him in amazement, not even thinking about the fact that someone could have spiked the drink.

"You didn't learn that in school?" he asked with a cheeky smile "uh… it kind of slipped my mind" she said, wrapping her fingers around the cup he placed in front of her and held it to her lips "thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Why do you put up with that guy?" he finally asked her what he's been wanting to ask her.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're always in here, and it's like you know he'll follow you in, I just don't get why you always let him do that to you… put a restraining order on him or something" the first thing that had registered in her mind was _'he noticed me come in?'_ with that thought, she just stared at him with her mouth opened and even though she knew she felt like a retarded fish, she couldn't stop from staring at him funny.

"You still there?" he waved his hand in front of her face and chuckled "huh? Oh, um, y-yeah… well, what?" she didn't wait for a response; he just laughed at her so she drunk her cup of martini in one gulp. Not caring that she didn't look like a lady, Paul just stared at her in awe.

She smiled sheepishly and wiped her mouth "thirsty…" she said lamely and he grinned at nodded.

"You never answered my question" he accused teasingly and she shrugged "he never usually follows me home or anything, it's just here… I don't know why either. I think he's just using me so I can buy him drinks" she laughed; she knew that wasn't true but this guy, Paul, didn't have to know the truth. Only, he did know. But he still couldn't help but not understand why she sticks around.

"Well, whatever he's done is not my business Gabriella, but he does not deserve you" no more words were spoken. This guy, who didn't even know her, who'd only served her drinks, was telling her that she was worth something. She didn't know what to say so she started sipping the lite beer he placed in front of her.

For the rest of her drink, she watched him, hoping he didn't notice her watching but every time he'd look at her sideways, he'd give her a grin and if that didn't tell him she was staring, her blush would.

"What are you doing?" she looked up in confusion at Paul who was in front of her in an instant, just as the money hit the bench.

"Uh… I-I'm paying?"

He shook his head, a serious face on as he pushed the money to her "no, I told you it's on the house"

"That was the martini, and plus, you had to throw out the first one- wouldn't want you guys to run out of business now, would I?" he smiled and shook his head at her again as he demanded persistently "_please_, take it" she didn't want to take it back, he had given her practically three free drinks- four including the one she drank when she first walked in- and bandaged her up, the least she could do was pay him back.

"No, I can't. It's the least I could do"

"If you pay, I have to drive you home- you've drank too much to be driving" he said pointedly and leaned over the table with a raised brow.

"I can just catch a taxi, don't-"

"A taxi? That would take forever to come in La Push… honestly, I insist. Just let me clean up and we'll get going. My shift finished half an hour ago anyway" as if that didn't make her feel any worse, knowing she held him back from going home. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, Paul grinned and picked up a tray and started walking around the small bar, collecting the empty glass bottles, cups and plates people left on their tables.

She picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder, he was already done packing, placing the tray in the sink and washing his hands.

"Ready?" standing up, she nodded and smiled at him "I can just walk, seriously Paul-" she was cut off by the large grin over his face, she was feeling self-conscious with the way he was looking at her.

"What?"

"You really think I'll actually let you walk home alone? After seeing you being harassed by that douche?" it was weird that he was pretty much offending her while smiling, she just shrugged. He grabbed her elbow again, this time leading her to the black GMC truck parked at the back. It was dark, so she couldn't really see if he was still smiling but she couldn't help but move closer to him as he led her to the passenger seat.

"Wait, so you've seen him come up to me, but you didn't help me till today… why?" her question caught him off guard and just as he sat in, he turned to her and bit his lip I contemplation "well… to tell you the truth, I didn't do anything cause I didn't want to intrude, he wasn't doing anything to you, but today, he was drunk and I didn't like the way he pushed up against you- especially because you didn't seem to want him there" he added quickly, not trying to seem like a perv, watching her the whole time.

She bit her tongue; she didn't understand why he was watching her. _What did he mean he didn't like the way Liam was pushing up on her? _

"Well thanks for your help, I really appreciate you taking me home too. I don't really live far…" after giving him the directions he snorted, confusing her, once again, making her feels self-conscious.

"The blue house, that's my grandma's house" he said proudly "I painted it for her" it was her turn to snort, hating herself immediately for being so unattractive.

"Old Mrs Lahote? She's your grandmother?" breaking out into a fit of giggles, Gabriella slapped her knee and laughed harder as she saw Paul's face looking at her like she had lost her mind. Paul loves his grandmother he was getting offended that she was laughing at her.

"S-sorry… s-she-" after another round of laughter, Gabriella calmed herself down and poked Paul's arm, which was, impressively wrapped with thick muscle, making her blush "you're the young, horny boy she wanted me to meet"

"_What_?" for the first time that night, Paul found his face heating up. His grandmother talked about him? She called him horny? _Fuck_!

"Aye, her words, not mine" Gabriella shrugged and held her hands up in front of her defensively.

"What did she say? I mean… what?" he didn't know what to say, he was so bewildered at the fact his grandmother has been talking about him.

"Well… she said, she has a young, handsome grandson who needs to stop playing around with whores because he'll catch some disease… oh then she gave me this creepy look and told me that we would make a great couple because I would know how to get you settled down. That's it, I swear… stop giving me that look" frowning at Paul, Gabriella turned away from him and his half glare half shocked face.

"It's not like that… you see she talks a lot, she doesn't know what she's saying" he said defending himself. Now she'll think he's horny! A man whore! _What the fuck_?

"I'm sure" she nodded pointedly and Paul sighed, wiping his face with one hand as the other stayed on the wheel, he passed the blue house that was his grandmother's and kept driving till Gabriella told him which house was hers.

"You live alone?"

"No, with my sisters…" he nodded, glad she wasn't alone. _What if the douche bag came to her at night?_

"Thanks again, I owe you" she smiled great fully at Paul and he nodded, smiling back.

"Will I see you again?" keeping her foot hanging in the air, out the open door. She looked back at him over her shoulder, the temptation of pushing the piece of hair off her face that had fallen out of her bun was making Paul's hand twitch but he kept his hands on the steering wheel.

"Of course, your grandmother would be thrilled to hear we've officially met" she couldn't help but tease him with a quick wink as she chuckled.

"Thanks for reminding me Gaby, I have to stop by and have a chat with her…"

"Oh come on, it's funny-"

"She practically sold me out as a man whore!" that only made Gabriella giggle.

"I'll see you around" she said, jumping out of the truck and placing her bag over her shoulder.

"Goodnight" she waved to him before making her way to the door.

When she was in bed, asleep, she realised she was going to have to go tomorrow morning to get her car from the bar. Closing her eyes, she sighed and smiled before her eyes snapped open in realisation.

_He called me Gaby…_

Grinning to herself, she turned on her side and squealed, she squealed and she didn't care who heard because Paul called her Gaby. Is it weird to be obsessive over a guy over the first night they talk? No. No it's not because she was Gabriella and Paul was the most gorgeous man she'd ever spoken to, and he'd noticed her.

Though, what she didn't know was what Paul was thinking. How could Paul _not_ notice her? She was pretty, beautiful, smart and her body was amazing, nothing compared to all the girls in La Push who were all boring looking and too bony to be called healthy. He couldn't wait for the next time they meet. He would definitely have to make a move on her, ask her to dinner… that was if she wanted to, after hearing from his grandmother that he's a man whore. Paul really, really hoped she'd agree to a date because there was something with the way she said his name that made him smile. It was weird, because they'd just met, but the way she said his name was nice and he wants to hear her voice again.

And he will, tomorrow, she did need her car right?

He jumped out of his truck and made his way into his grandmother's house, he needed to talk to her and make sure she wouldn't run her mouth to Gabriella again. It's not like he was always sleeping around, especially not like he used to. He was a guy anyway, it's only normal…

But he didn't want Gabriella hearing bad things about him, not if he was trying to get her to go on a date with him now. So he'll fix it… tomorrow, he'll ask her out.

_I hope she says yes... _Fuck_. She's already making me act like a chick._

O_o

**So… did you like it?**

**REVIEW! ;)**

**MUCH LOVE, MERRY**


End file.
